OC's Needed
by Frozenstream of LakeClan
Summary: Hey, I really need OCs for my story and I won't publish it until I have enough cats... Please, I really need them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is Frozenstream! So yeah... I'm starting a new story soon called _Rising from the Night _and I need Ocs! SO please, Send them in! This is the summary;**

**When Ember_, Fawn, Wild and Dapple are found by a patrol of Fireclan warriors, they take them to their leader, Flowerstar. Ember and Wild suspiciously looks like Fireclan's well-known traitor but Flowerstar brushes it off and says that it's just a coincidence and nothing special but she is wrong. Ember, Fawn, Wild and Dapple are the sons and daughters of Hailstar and Larkfeather. As the four new apprentices start their training, secrets unfold and it's up to Emberpaw, Fawnpaw, Wildpaw and Dapplepaw to stop their father from destroying the clans._**

**_CHANGED CLAN NAMES!_**

**_Forestclan: Fireclan_**

**_Pineclan: R_****_ockclan_**

**_Dewclan: Hillclan_**

**_Rainclan: Pondclan_**

* * *

**Fireclan**

**Leader:**

_Flowerstar- tortoiseshell she-cat_

**Deputy:**

**Med cat:**

**Warriors:**

**Apprentices:**

**Queens:**

**Elders:**

**Rockclan**

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

**Med cat:**

**Warriors:**

**Apprentices:**

**Queens:**

**Elders:**

**Pondclan**

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

**Med cat:**

**Warriors:**

**Apprentices:**

**Queens:**

**Elders:**

**Hillclan**

**Leader:**

_Hailstar- Grey tabby tom with blue eyes_

**Deputy:**

**Med cat:**

**Warriors:**

**Apprentices:**

**Queens:**

**Elders:**

**Loners and Rogues**

_Pebble- pale grey tabby tom with white chest and paws_

_Ember- Dark ginger tom-kit with blue eyes_

_Fawn- Light brown tabby she-kit with black and ginger patches, white belly and paws, blue eyes_

_Wild- Grey tabby tom with blue eyes_

_Dapple- Dark golden she-kit with dark blue eyes_

* * *

**So, to submit an Oc this is what you have to fill out;**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Clan:**

**Rank:**

**Appearance:**

**Extra:**

* * *

**CHECK NEXT CHAPTER FOR UPDATE!**


	2. Chapter 2

First come first served...

No more apprentices for Fireclan please.

* * *

**Fireclan**

**Leader:**

_Flowerstar- tortoiseshell she-cat_

**Deputy:**

_Coppertail- Dark russet she-cat with amber eyes and black paws_

**Med cat:**

_Moongaze- Grey and white she-cat with yellow eyes_

_APPRENTICE: RAINPAW_

**Warriors:**

_Pinepelt- Brown tom with green eyes and black paws_

_Blacktail- black tom with brown muzzle And blue eyes_

_Shadowflower- dark gray she-cat with ginger spots and blue eyes_

_Oakstorm- White Tom with brown and black patches_

_Fernleaf-silver she-cat with darker stripes and piercing yellow eyes_

**Apprentices:**

_Ashpaw- Grey she-cat with darker grey stripes_

_Blazepaw-Ginger tom with amber eyes_

_Cinderpaw- gray she-cat with green eyes_

_Stormpaw-dark blue-gray tom with amber eyes_

**Queens:**

_Blossomstep- Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with bright white patches on her underbelly and tail mother to Gingerkit(Bright ginger tabby she-cat with pale green eyes) and to Vinekit(dark brown tom with bright green eyes)_

_Mistymoon- Light blue-grey she-cat mother to Hawkkit(light blue-grey tom)_

**Elders:**

**Rockclan**

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

_Timberwing- Pale honey-brown she-cat with blue eyes _

**Med cat:**

**Warriors:**

**Apprentices:**

**Queens:**

**Elders:**

**Pondclan**

**Leader:**

_Streamstar- silver-grey she-cat with green eyes_

**Deputy:**

_Goldengaze- golden she-cat with strange striped markings,long furred,fluffy tail,white paws,chest and tail tip,dark ear tips_

**Med cat:**

**Warriors:**

**Apprentices:**

**Queens:**

_Iceheart-Pale creamy white female with grey paws, mother to Sunkit(golden tom), Palekit(Pale grey she-cat) and Waterkit(Light grey tom with dark grey patches and dark blue eyes)_

**Elders:**

**Hillclan**

**Leader:**

_Hailstar- Grey tabby tom with blue eyes_

**Deputy:**

_Swiftdash- Black she-cat with white chest, paws, ears, tail and orange eyes_

**Med cat:**

**Warriors:**

**Apprentices:**

_Snowpaw- white she-cat with a silver muzzle, ears, tail tip, and paws_

**Queens:**

**Elders:**

**Loners and Rogues**

_Pebble- pale grey tabby tom with white chest and paws_

_Ember- Dark ginger tom-kit with blue eyes_

_Fawn- Light brown tabby she-kit with black and ginger patches, white belly and paws, blue eyes_

_Wild- Grey tabby tom with blue eyes_

_Dapple- Dark golden she-kit with dark blue eyes_

* * *

**If you didnt see your Oc in here please PM me!**

**So, to submit an Oc this is what you have to fill out;**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Clan:**

**Rank:**

**Appearance:**

**Extra:**


End file.
